A manifold assembly may include a low pressure manifold and a high pressure manifold. Such a manifold assembly may be used to hydraulically fracture (or “frac”) a subterranean formation by conveying pressurized fluid to a wellbore that extends within the subterranean formation, thereby facilitating oil and gas exploration and production operations. In some cases, the high and/or low pressure manifolds may vibrate or otherwise experience dynamic loading, which dynamic loading may ultimately affect the integrity, or operation, of the manifold(s). This dynamic loading may be caused by, for example, a blender in fluid communication with the low pressure manifold. For another example, this vibration or dynamic loading may be caused by one or more pumps, each of which is in fluid communication with one, or both, of the high and low pressure manifolds and is used to pressurize the fluid to be conveyed to the wellbore. In addition to, or instead of, issues related to dynamic loading, it is sometimes difficult to inspect, service or repair the manifold assembly, or to inspect, service, repair or replace components of the manifold assembly. Still further, if the manifold assembly is mounted on a trailer, height restrictions may limit or constrain the structural arrangement of the manifold assembly. Therefore, what is needed is an assembly, apparatus or method that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues, among others.